dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby vs Mew
Kirby vs Mew is ZackAttackX's one hundred and thirteenth DBX. Description Kirby vs Pokemon! Small, cute and pink Nintendo characters show their vicious side! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Viridian Forest - Pokemon Red and Blue. The New Species Pokemon flew around the forest when it heard the sound of Pokemon crying in terror. He poked his head out from behind a bush and saw a small pink ball of what it assumed was evil devouring the inhabitants of the forest. Shocked and dismayed, Mew fired a Shadow Ball at the creature, which stopped inhaling the Pokemon and bounced away, wondering where the attack came from. Mew flew out from behind the tree, charging another Shadow Ball. HERE WE GO! Kirby drew his hammer and swatted the Shadow Ball away, sending it careening into a tree. He then hopped at Mew and swung for the fences, but the Pokemon floated away from all Kirby's swings, then striking back with Mega Punch to Kirby's face, blasting him away. Mew continued his offense by launching a Swift towards his tumbling opponent. Kirby spun to recover and inhaled all the incoming stars, then letting out a satisfied "Poyo!" Mew frowned as it attempted Swift again, which was again countered with Kirby's Inhale, being rendered useless. Knowing it couldn't keep up the offense for too long, Mew flew towards Kirby, weaving in and out of the trees to avoid being inhaled. He then used Shadow Ball again, which landed on the ground next to Kirby, throwing him off and allowing Mew to use Headbutt. Kirby bounced off a sign but rushed back into the fray, floating up towards Mew and striking back with spinning kicks, followed by a hammer to the back, which planted the Pokemon into the floor. Kirby attempted to crush Mew under the hammer, but Mew rolled away in time, allowing Kirby to strike the floor but nothing else. Mew then lashed out with another headbutt, which Kirby countered by turning into a stone. Mew bounced head first off the stone slab, giving himself a mighty headache, and Kirby followed up by equipping a sword and slashing the Pokemon several times in rapid succession, then punting him into the air, where he resumed his offense. Then, Kirby attempted a stab to Mew's chest, which Mew countered by using Substitute. The sword impaled the Substitute and Mew reappeared behind Kirby and blasted him with a powerful Psychic attack. As Kirby crashed to the floor, Mew began to charge up an Ice Beam, which Kirby again countered with his Inhale ability. This gave Mew an idea - he altered his aim slightly, firing the Ice Beam at Kirby's lips, freezing them solid and preventing him from inhaling. The Legendary Pokemon then flew in for a Mega Punch, clonking Kirby in the face with a devastating blow, sending him tumbling deeper into the forest. Kirby landed in a heap and Mew flew in with a Flamethrower, aiming to finish Kirby off with it. The crafty Kirby used this to his advantage though, allowing the Flamethrower the melt the ice on his mouth, and he inhaled the rest. Mew was getting visibly frustrated, firing a Shadow Ball in its anger, which was easily absorbed again. Kirby then leaped in with his hammer and swung for Mew, who hovered away from the first strike, but couldn't dodge the followup, which smacked him in the side of the face. Kirby then proceeded to beat down the Legendary Pokemon, dealing massive amounts of damage before being grappled and hurled to the ground with a lot of force. Mew bounced off the ground hard and Kirby flew above him and dropped down as a stone slab. The Pokemon barely rolled away and summoned an Earthquake, forcing Kirby into the air, where he was then pelted with a Swift attack. Mew then gripped him with Psychic and bounced him off several trees and the floor before lifting him back into the air and smacking him several times with an Iron Tail, spiking him to the ground. The beaten Kirby lay motionless on the floor as Mew charged up a Solar Beam and released it. The beam of energy engulfed Kirby, disintegrating him. Once the threat had been disposed of, Mew used Recover and vanished from the sight of the incoming Trainers who were obviously curious of the carnage unfolding in the forest. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights